1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to repairing pipe in tubular conduit networks and more particularly to the heating of thermoplastic pipe adhesively carried in a polymeric fixture for removal of the pipe without damaging the fixture such as to prevent future reuse.